


in your celebration

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Gen, birthday fic for Ciel Phantomhive
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel hampir lupa hari ini hari apa kalau saja Lizzie tidak mengiriminya pesan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your celebration

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih tak terhingga diberikan kepada @Linlung_ di twitter, karena tanpa mengingatkan ultahnya ciel, drabble ini tidak akan pernah dibuat. love you so much, lindaaaa! makasih sudah mau dipenuhi mention-nya DAN MAKASIH UDAH NGINGETIN ASDFGHJKL!
> 
> .
> 
> daaan, selamat tanggal 14 desember, selamat ulang tahun, ciel!!!

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroshitsuji (** **黒執事)** adalah karya _Yana Toboso_ yang diserialisasikan di _Monthly GFantasy_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Square Enix_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _A-1 Pictures_.
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **Happy Birthday** yang dibawakan oleh _Stevie Wonder_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Pagi ini London turun salju lebat sekali sehingga Ciel terpaksa harus bertahan di perpustakaan kampusnya. Hujan salju bukan tidak diantisipasi oleh Ciel sebab ia jelas melihat ramalan cuaca malam kemarin, hanya saja ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dan buku referensi yang disarankan sang dosen hanya ada di perpustakaan kampus. Ciel menghela napas, helaan napas yang entah kesekian kalinya sambil menatap jendela perpustakaan, dan memilih mengambil buku bacaan lain untuk membunuh waktu, lagipula tugasnya sudah rampung sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Hujan substansi putih tersebut cukup mereda sekitar pukul lima sore, cukup mereda untuk diterjang sampai ke apartemennya, dan tentu saja pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut tidak berlambat-lambat untuk keluar bangunan universitas yang sudah membuatnya amat suntuk.

Perjalanan dari kampus ke apartemen membutuhkan satu buah bus serta kaki yang diseret beberapa saat dan untung saja Phantomhive muda itu belum tertinggal bus sore. Sambil merapatkan mantel, Ciel naik cepat-cepat ke dalam bus dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersisa. Ia mengeluarkan buku telaah mengenai gestur berbohong manusia pinjaman perpustakaan untuk mengisi kebosanan yang akan timbul setengah jam ke depan. Lagi, si pemilik rambut kelabu menghela napas mengingat ia masih harus berjalan sebelum bisa sampai di apartemennya yang hangat, _ah_ , ia juga ingat ada kafe baru yang buka dekat apartemennya. Saat ini ia sedang ingin memanjakan diri, tiduran di kamar pun terdengar sangat tidak produktif, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat tersebut nanti.

Seturunnya dari bus, Ciel benar-benar datang ke kafe yang baru buka dekat gedung apartemennya. Kafe itu sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang menjadi konsumen, mungkin dikarenakan malas bergerak pada hari bersalju begini. Harus diakui, untuk lokasi yang baru dibuka, tempat ini memiliki atmosfer nyaman, tak seperti kedai makan atau minum lain yang setiap awal pembukaannya terasa canggung dan aneh. _Konsep yang dimiliki kafe ini cukup bagus_ , begitu Ciel membatin sambil mengedarkan pandang pada interior bertemakan Inggris abad sembilan belas disertai sisipan ornamen Natal yang untungnya tidak terlalu berlebihan. Ciel memilih duduk di pojokan dekat jendela, mengamati salju yang tampaknya belum lelah turun, dan menunggu kedatangan buku menu dari pelayan toko.

Sosok tinggi segera mendatanginya begitu ia memilih tempat, membawa daftar makanan dan minuman yang disediakan ke hadapan Ciel. Rambut hitam gelap, _lebih panjang dari rambutnya sendiri_ , catat Ciel dalam hati, mata merah gelap yang tidak ikut menyala meski senyumnya sudah lebar, _tipikal tidak terlalu bangga dengan pekerjaannya_ , tebak Ciel.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sebastian," _wow,_ Ciel tidak menyangka akan mengetahui nama baru hari ini, "izinkan saya mencatat pesanan Anda."

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Aku masih mahasiswa," sahut Ciel sembari membolak-balik halaman menu. Ada satu kue yang menarik untuknya, dan saat ia memilih, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia memohon waktu sejenak untuk membaca pesannya, sebuah _'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, CIEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!'_ panjang dari Lizzie disertai rentetan permohonan maaf karena terlambat lebih dari dua belas jam dalam mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ciel bisa dibilang terkejut, karena ia sendiri lupa akan hari ulang tahun saking sibuknya kehidupan mahasiswa psikologi.

Ciel mendongak sedikit karena perbedaan tinggi yang agak menyebalkan dengan pelayan di depannya, Sebastian atau apalah, dan memperbaiki pesanannya, "Satu _vanilla milkshake_ , satu _pot cakes_ , dan satu tiramisu—tolong tambahi tulisan selamat ulang tahun di tiramisu itu, ya."

Ketika mencatat dan mendengar pesanan konsumen di hadapannya, kening Sebastian berkerut, tapi tidak ada komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Pesanan Anda akan datang sebentar lagi," tetap saja, meski sudah mengetahui kisaran usia Ciel, bahasa yang digunakan Sebastian masih bahasa baku.

Pesanan Ciel datang kira-kira tujuh menit kemudian dengan diantar kembali oleh Sebastian. "Selamat menikmati," ujar singkat Sebastian setelah menaruh seluruh menu pilihan Ciel di meja. _Benar-benar tidak bangga dengan pekerjaannya_ , pikir Ciel lagi.

Ia sudah membalas pesan Lizzie sambil menunggu, meski balasannya hanya terima kasih pendek, namun lebih baik dari pada tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali sahabatnya itu.

Ciel melirik tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya, jalanan kota London yang berwarna seperti, _kata orang_ , kesucian anak-anak, desain kafe yang klasik beserta ornamen Natal yang terselip, dua pelayan yang bertugas hari itu, di antaranya yang tadi meladeninya, lalu terakhir, ia memandang kue tiramisu bertuliskan " _wish you a happy birthday_ " di hadapannya.

Hari ini tanggal empat belas Desember, London masih saja diguyur salju, dan setidaknya ia masih hidup sampai detik ini.

" _Well_ , selamat ulang tahun, Ciel Phantomhive," katanya pelan lalu membelah kue di depannya menjadi dua bagian.

**Author's Note:**

> skip saja kalau merasa tidak perlu 8'DDD
> 
> trivia:  
> 1) mahasiswa psikologi, karena headcanon saya di manga, ciel itu manipulatif dan suka nipu(?) orang  
> 2) sebastian adalah pelayan karena di manga dia butler, dan sikapnya yang kayak irritated melayani pelanggan (ciel, di sini) referensi untuk sikapnya yang terlihat bete banget jadi butler ciel pas mereka awal ketemu lol  
> 3) lizzie adalah sahabat ciel S E L A M A N Y A, no further explanation  
> 4) "setidaknya ia masih hidup" merujuk pada masa lalu tragis ciel di manga *sobs*  
> 5) vanilla milkshake? ingat ilustrasi yana toboso atas karakter kuroko tetsuya? yep, anda paham maksud saya
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
